A War and Finding Love!
by Akela Mutou
Summary: Skyla Etoile was born in the Plants somewhere inbetween 2end and 1st Generation Coordinator before her Parents moved to ORB, but when her Father was killed 9 years ago so her Sister, Mother, and her moved to the Orb Neutral Resource Development Satellite Heliopolis where she meet and befriended Kira Yamato before they are dragged into a War between the Earth and ZAFT Forces.
1. 1 Heliopolis!

_**Chapter 1: Heliopolis!**_

The Park!

It was a sunny day on the Orb's Neutral Resource Development Satellite Heliopolis. A young girl sat on a bench next to a young boy both of whom were around the age of 16. The girl had her eyes closed, but when she opened her eyes she reviled a pair of mahogany colored eyes as she watched a green robotic bird fly around before landing on the boy's laptop.

"_**Birdee!" **_it chirped.

She turned her head to look at the boy next to her. He had brown short massy hair with bangs, Caucasian colored skin, and lavender colored eyes. She looked up at the sky till a voice called to both of them.

"Hey Kira, Skyla!" a boy called, "Kira Yamato and Skyla Etoile!"

"Hey Tolle, Miriallia," Skyla greeted with a wave.

"Here you are," Tolle said, "Professor Kaito been looking for you."

"He said if we found you to send you over to the Morgenraete lab," Miriallia said.

Skyla looked at Kira as a red/white robotic wolf jumped into her lap then curled up there.

"Again…?" Kira asked, "I wish he'd just leave me alone."

"Poor Kira," Skyla cooed.

"It's not surprising the Professor favors you," Tolle said, "after all you are number one in the Science department in your class."

Skyla was looking over Kira's shoulder as the news came on.

"_And now for a special news alert…" _the news reporter stated, _"ZAFT forces have invaded Kaoshiung early this morning before dawn. Even now the battle rages on between ZAFT and the Earth Alliances. This is a live broadcast from the battle."_

All four teenagers looked worried as they watch the broadcast, but only Tolle spoke

"Th-this is…horrible."

"Isn't Kaoshiung close to the Orb homeland?" Miriallia asked.

"Don't worry Miriallia," Tolle told her, "there's no way the battle will be brought to Orb."

"I hope your right," Miriallia said with worry.

They all started to head over to rent a car, so they could get to Morgenraete. As they were walking Skyla heard talking up head, so she looked ahead to see a girl with hot pink colored hair arguing with two other girls.

"I'm totally serious it's nothing like that," she told her two friends.

"Yeah?" one asked.

"Your lying," another accused.

"Why don't you just come on out and admit it?" the first one asked her.

"I told you," the hot pink haired girl said, "*Laughs* Uh?" She looked over at the sound of footsteps to see Skyla, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kira walking up to them. "Miriallia, Skyla."

"Hi," both Skyla and Miriallia greeted.

"I betcha you know about it Miriallia, Skyla," one of the girl's friends said.

"Know what?" both Miriallia and Skyla asked.

"Come on stop it?" the girl asked.

"She got a latter from Sai Argyle, but she calms nothings going on and she refuses to dish out anything," another one told them, "right?"

"It's so true."

"Alright!" the girl said angrily, "would you guys give it a rest?"

When someone cleared their throat Miriallia, Tolle, Skyla, and Kira looked behind them to see a woman and two men standing right behind them.

"Uh?"

"If your not getting in mind if I do?" the woman asked.

Tolle, Kira, and Skyla got out of her way so she and the two men could get through.

"Oh, we're sorry," Tolle said, "please."

They all watched her walk by and get into a car.

"What's your big anyway?" the girl asked before turning around and walking to a car. "Let's go!"

"Wait up?" one of her friends called out running after her.

"Hey!" another called, "wait?"

Skyla watched as all three of them got into a car talking before looking back at Kira.

"How about that Sai?" Tolle asked, "he wrote to her. To Flay Alster no less." He turned to look at Kira. "What a total shock and surprise?" He then clapped his hands down onto Kira's shoulders. "You got some compaction Kira Yamato." He turned to walk away. "Good luck."

Miriallia and Skyla giggled as they walked towards the car that Tolle had gotten into.

"But really I'm not…"

"Poor Kira has to compete with a friend over Flay Alster," Skyla teased making Kira groan.

"Even Skyla," he complained making Skyla and Miriallia giggle.

The Car!

Skyla sat in the front seat in the passenger side of the car while Tolle and Miriallia sat in the back and Kira drove on their way to the lab.

"There's no harm in asking," Tolle was saying, "I don't know what's the big deal is."

"I said no and that's final," Kira told him.

"What's the problem?" Tolle asked, "doesn't sound like your going to ask." He then shrugged. "So I guess I have to do it."

"Tolle your being a pest," Kira told him.

Skyla giggled as Kira and Tolle had an argument though it was more of talking with no yelling at each other while rolling her eyes and sharing a silent look with Miriallia.

The Morgenraete Lab!

All four of them walked into a lab room to see two boys around their age working on things, but they looked up when the group entered the room. Skyla looked around the lab to see a girl standing away from the others watching them, but when they locked eyes it was like they could understand each other and Skyla knew that she was there for something relating to the Morgenraete. When they broke eye contact that only last for a few seconds Skyla looked at the boys.

"Hey," Tolle greeted.

"Ah, Kira," one of them said, "you finally made it."

"Hey Sai, Kazzy," Skyla greeted.

Tolle walked up to Kazzy before pointing at the girl.

"Whose that?" he asked.

"Oh," Kazzy said, "the Professor's guest." He looked at her too. "They were apparently told to wait here."

"Really?" Tolle asked.

"So," Kira said leaning over to look at Kazzy, "where's the Prof?"

Skyla walked around the room looking at things before going back over to others and as she walked past the girl she looked at her out of the corner of her eyes to see the girl watching her as she walked by and it was like before because when they made eye contact it was like they were having a privet conversion with each other. When Skyla reached the others the girl and her look away from each other, so they wouldn't get the others involved.

"He handed me this," Sai told Kira, "it's extra stuff."

"Great," Kira mumbled.

"You'll survive Kira," Skyla said as she patted him on the back.

"So what's on it?" Sai asked, "I'm assuming it's somehow connected to the work from Morgenraete."

At that Skyla and the girl cought each other eyes again making Skyla positive that Morgenraete was doing something that it wasn't suppose to be doing. When the girl nodded confirming her suspensions Skyla broke eye contact with her and looked at Kira waiting for his answer.

"Not exactly," Kira answered, "it's to improve the frame sat nuzurole. It's actually just a program analogies."

"More importantly," Tolle said as he put Kira in a choke hold, "ask him about the latter."

"What latter is that?" Sai asked.

Skyla just shooked her head as Tolle tried to get Kira to ask about the latter, 'I feel sorry for Kira and Sai.'

"No," Kira told Toll, "come on. Really it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Tolle asked.

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"Well, you see…"

"It's nothing," Kira interrupted, "drop it."

"What Tolle?" Sai asked, "tell me?"

"Would you guys give it a rest?" Miriallia asked.

"Let go," Kira told Tolle, "your choking me."

"Your not getting off that easy," Tolle stated, "not until you tell him."

Skyla walked up to Tolle and Kira before pulling Tolle off of Kira.

"Tolle, you should watch it," she told him, "you really were choking him.

After a few minutes of talking everyone went around goofing off in the lab while the girl stood there watching them, but Skyla stood behind Kira who was talking about the program. It wasn't long till they felt a trimmer making them look up at the ceiling as the emergency lights went off.

"A meteoroid?" Sai asked.

"What's going on?"

They all ran out of the lab with the girl right behind to the stairs where they saw people from the bottom floors moving to the top.

"What's this all about?" Sai asked one of them.

"I don't know."

"We're under attack by ZAFT!" one of the workers answered, "some of their Mobile Suites have entered the colony. You better hurry, too."

Kira looked away just in time to see the girl from before ran off from the group, so he ran off after her making Skyla look after him.

"Hey, you!" he called.

"KIRA!" Tolle called out.

"I'll be right back!" Kira shouted back before he disappear out of sight.

Skyla soon took off herself following after Kira making the others call after her.

"SKYLA!"

Skyla give them the thumbs up before turning the corner she saw Kira turn looking for him though she couldn't see till…

"You're a…a girl?"

'That's Kira for you,' Skyla thought with a sweat drop.

"Yeah," the girl answered, "what did you think I was? WELL, LET'S HEAR IT!"

At that moment Skyla had finally cought up to them making Kira look at her.

"Skyla, you should have stayed with the others," he told her.

"You're my friend, Kira," Skyla told him, "so I'm not leaving your side."

"Go back now," the girl told them, "I've got to check up on something on my own."

"Easy for you to say," Kira stated, "how well we retrace our steps? Let's see." Skyla looked around when Kira grabbed her wrist along with the girl's. "Here this way."

"Let go of me, you jerk!" the girl yelled at him.

"Jerk?" Kira asked as he looked at her.

"Kira, you can let go of my wrist now," Skyla told him to only have him pay no attention to her.

"I just never thought we'll get involved."

"Don't worry we'll be ok," Kira told her, "there's still shelters in the factory district." It was then that when they came to the factory they saw two Mobile Weapons. "What? Hey, those are…"

"I knew it," the girl said as she fall to her knees and she grip the railing. "The Earth Forces prototype Mobile Weapons." Her grip on the railing tighten. "FATHER, I KNOW YOU BETRAYED US ALL!"

Skyla was the first to notice that one of the people that were protecting the Mobile Weapons looked at them and went to fire and she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Come on," Kira said to her and the girl as he helped the girl up. "Crying won't help you. Come on now run." They came to the shelters were and that there was one shelter that had a green light. "See." Kira press the call button. "Some people have evacuated here."

"Is there someone still out there?"

"Yes," Kira answered, "my friends and I need to get inside. Please open the door?"

"3 of you?!"

"That's right," Kira said.

"We're full to compassity already. There's still shelters in stator 37 in the left block. Can you make it there?"

Kira looked in that direction before looking back at Skyla and the girl before pressing the button again.

"Please take my friends at least?" Kira asked, "their just girls."

"I'm not leaving you, Kira," Skyla told him firmly.

"We can only take one of them. Sorry."

When the doors open Skyla pushed the girl into the elevator with Kira's help.

"What are you?" she asked, "I can't.."

"Get in well you?" Kira asked, "we'll go to the other side. Don't worry? Ok? Hurry."

"What?" the girl asked after they finally got her in, "don't do it?!"

Kira and Skyla turned on their heels and ran back to the way they came from, but stopped when they saw that someone was coming up to a woman from behind.

"Behind you!" Kira yelled.

"Look out!" Skyla joined in.

The woman was able to shoot the guy before he could shot her and looked at them.

"Those kids again," she mumbled as she was trying to reload her gun. "Why did they?" She then pulled out a hand gun while still looking at them. "Come here!"

"Thanks, but we're off to the shelters in the left block never mind us!" Kira told her.

"There's nothing left behind that door!" she told him and just prove she was right there was a blast from the doorway. "This way!" She ran to where the cockpit for the Mobile weapon was while Kira and Skyla followed on the balcony before they jumped off. "Huh?"

"RUSTY!"

Skyla looked over to where the voice came from just as an Earth Forces officer was killed.

"Hunmana!" the woman yelled.

At that moment the ZAFT Soldier shot the woman in the arm making Kira jump down to her to make sure she was alright while the ZAFT Soldier came at her with a knife it was then that Kira looked up at the Soldier to see a familiar face.

"Athrun?" Kira asked as he stood up.

The Soldier stopped in surprise as he looked at Kira.

"K-Kira?" he asked.

The woman left up her arm and went to take a shot, but the Soldier jumped back just in time while Skyla jumped down to Kira just as the woman pushed both Kira and Skyla into the Mobile Weapon that they were standing on before jumping in herself. The Soldier watched from the other Mobile Weapon before he, too, got in.


	2. 2 GAT-X106 Knightmare!

_**Chapter 2: GAT-X106 Knightmare!**_

Recap!

"Hunmana!" the woman yelled.

At that moment the ZAFT Soldier shot the woman in the arm making Kira jump down to her to make sure she was alright while the ZAFT Soldier came at her with a knife it was then that Kira looked up at the Soldier to see a familiar face.

"Athrun?" Kira asked as he stood up.

The Soldier stopped in surprise as he looked at Kira.

"K-Kira?" he asked.

The woman left up her arm and went to take a shot, but the Soldier jumped back just in time while Skyla jumped down to Kira just as the woman pushed both Kira and Skyla into the Mobile Weapon that they were standing on before jumping in herself. The Soldier watched from the other Mobile Weapon before he, too, got in.

QS-Skyla and Kira where both setting awkwardly in the pilot set of the mobile suite while the Earth officer was on top of them.

"Move back behind the sit," she told them.

Kira was the first to move out of the sit and back behind it before he helped Skyla back behind the set with him.

"At least we can save this one," the officer said, "even I should be able to operate this."

Kira looked off to the side when the Mobile Suite started to come on line and showed a view of the other mobile suite.

'Athrun?' he thought, 'no it can't be that's not possible.'

Skyla gently placed a hand on his arm making him to look at her to worry in her mahogany colored eyes.

"Kira?" she asked.

"It's alright Sky," Kira told her.

They both looked at as the rest of the Mobile Suite turned on to see some words that Skyla didn't quite understand.

"Gun-dam?" Kira asked as he read it off the screen.

Skyla held onto Kira's arm as the Mobile Suite moved out of the warehouse and out into the open at the same time as the other Mobile Suite that was a green color. Skyla buried her face into Kira's shoulder when a green mobile suite rammed them. Kira looked at the side view window to see that his friends were running from the battle field.

"What?" he asked, "Sai? Kuzzy? Tolle?"

It was then that they were slammed hard knocking Kira onto the officer piloting.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at him "you want to die?"

"Sorry," Kira apologized to her.

All three of them then looked up to see that the green Mobile Suite was coming at them again, so the officer pressed a button and the Mobile Suite color went from gray to three different colors.

"This mobile suite is…" Kira started, but when he looked at the computer screen. 'The Calibration's off.'

Skyla looked over at the other Mobile Suite to see that it had changed from gray to red before it then fired at the armor trucks and missiles then it took off she looked at the green Mobile Suite coming at them again aiming for the cockpit, but Kira quickly grabbed the laver and pulled it down making the Mobile Suite bend it's knees while the green one's sword hit the shoulder then rammed it.

"How did you…"

"There is still people all around here," Kira said as he started to push buttons. "If your going to pilot something like this you've got to make better use of it. This is ridiculous. How do they expect to run a complex machine with this kind of OS?"

"It has yet to reach the completion stage," the officer told him, "it can't be helped."

"Please move aside?" Kira asked her.

"Huh?"

"HURRY!" Kira yelled at her.

The Earth officer did as he said and moved behind the seat well Skyla was looking at Kira with a worried expression.

'Kira,' she thought.

Kira started to type really fast and when he looked up he saw that the green Mobile Suite was coming at them again, so he dodged the Mobile Suite and punch it in it's head. Skyla looked at Kira to see that he was mumbling to himself before she couldn't hear him.

_{Me: Sorry to those who would want to hear what Kira is saying and thinking, but I can't understand a thing that he say's or thinks so I'm leaving that out.}_

"Weapons?" Kira asked as he checked the weapon's list. "Armor-Schneider? That's all there is?!" Kira looked up to see that green Mobile Suite was taking aim at them with it's gun. "No don't do it here!" The Mobile Suite ran at the green one. "STOP IT!"

Kira used the small knifes and nailed the green Mobile Suite in the arms making sparks flew out. Skyla and the officer was the first to notice that pilot of the green Mobile Suite took off.

"Huh?"

"This doesn't look good," the officer said, "step away from the GINN!"

"Huh?'

"Do as she says Kira," Skyla told him.

It was to late the Ginn blow up and sent them into a building while also knocking out the officer.

Later on!

Skyla sat next to Miriallia while they kept watch over the Earth officer who was just now regaining conscious.

"Well, I see your finally awake," Miriallia said with a smile.

"Hey, Kira!" Skyla called out.

Kira walked over to them and kneeled down next to the bench where the Officer was laying while Skyla stood up and walked off.

"Your better off laying still for now," Kira told her, "I do owe you an apology. I guess I got kinda of got a little carry away there."

Skyla walked back with a bottle of water in hand before she bend down next to the Officer again.

"You thirsty?" she asked, "care for some water?"

"Thank you," the Officer said.

Kira helped her set up before she took the water bottle and took a drink when they heard voice coming from the Mobile Suite.

"This so called Gundam is awesome!" Tolle yelled.

"Does this thing move or not?" Kuzzy asked.

"Guys!" Sai called up, "stop playing around with it."

"So why do you think it turned gray?" Kuzzy asked.

"I guess that it means the main butter is outta of juice," Tolle answered.

Skyla covered her head when the officer shot at them, but missed and hit the machine.

"Keep away from that machine!" the officer yelled.

"Huh?"

The officer stood up and walked over to them while Tolle and Kuzzy got down from the Gundam.

"Hey!" Kira called as he ran over to her, "what do you think your doing? Please just stop all of this? There's something you should know. Their the ones who carried you out while your still unselfconscious."

The officer turned her gun on Kira which surprised him.

"I am grateful that you saved me, but you kids have been exposed to a top military secret," she told him. "it's not something that civilians should be handling carelessly."

"Give me a break?" Tolle asked, "you had Kira driving it only a moment ago."

The officer once again turned her gun on Tolle, Kuzzy, and Sai before single for them to move.

"All of you over here," she ordered.

They did what they were told to do while Miriallia and Skyla moved to stand a bit behind Kira.

"You names one at a time," the officer told them.

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzy Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"My name is Skyla Etoile."

The officer singled for Kira to go next.

"Kira…Yamato."

"My name is Murrue Ramius," she told them, "an Earth Alliance Officer. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you people that I can not promit any of you to leave."

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"Despite the circuitous the fact is you've witness a highly classified military project," Ramius answered, "until I'm able to notify the appetite authorities well then determined how the situation is to be handled you have not choice, but to remain with me at all times."

"Your kidding?" Kuzzy asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tolle asked, "that's the biggest joke of all."

"You'll do as I say," Ramius told them.

"In case you haven't noticed we're citizens of Heliopolis, so we're neutral," Sai told her, "we have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it."

"He's right," Kuzzy said.

"What are the Earth Forces doing on Heliopolis in the first place?" Tolle asked, "even that doesn't make any sense."

Skyla clinged to Kira's arm when Ramius fired the gun again only into the air before she pointed it back at them.

"You've said it," Kuzzy said, "I mean isn't that how all of this started?"

"Quiet down!" she yelled, "you kids don't understand anything do you? You keep insisting that you're neutral and not involved, but can you really distances yourself from what's happening? You don't seriously believe that's possible do you? The Earth Forces' most vital secret was here and you people have seen it. That's the reality. You'll just have to with it."

"A little harsh wouldn't you say?" Sai asked.

"It maybe harsh, but we're in a middle of a war here," Ramius answered, "between the Plants and Earth, between Coordinators and Natural. Outside of the world you live in."

All of them looked at each other before letting out a sigh of defeat and did as Ramius told them to do. Miriallia and Skyla sat with Ramius while Kira tried to connect the Earth Forces. As Kira tried to get in connect with the Earth Forces as Ramius looked over at Skyla and took in her looks. Skyla had blue waist length hair pulled into pigtails while her bangs cover her forehead that has a part over left eye while the side bangs frame her face, Caucasian colored skin, mahogany colored eyes, and an hourglass figure and was wearing a black jean vest over a pink tight v-neck tank top, faded black mini jean shorts accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, black mid-thigh length socks, red tennis shoes with white shoe laces, and a golden heart locket necklace.

"XO15 Strike here!" Kira said, "Earth Forces please respond? Come in Earth Forces! Please respond?"

It was then that a military truck pulled up before Sai ran up to them.

"The number 5 trailer," Sai said, "that's the one you've asked for right?"

"Yes, that's right," Ramius answered, "thanks for the help."

"So what's next?" Sai asked, "what are we suppose to do for you now, huh?"

"Can you please get the Striker pack?" Ramius asked, "once that's done, Kira try to connect them one more time. Ok?"

"Sure," Kira answered.

Skyla and Miriallia where standing with the others while Kira moved the Mobile Suite to the truck.

"The power pack!" Kira yelled, "which one is that?"

"The weapons and the power pack are integrated!" Ramius yelled up, "mount the whole unite."

"The invocation orders are still in effect I guess," Miriallia said.

"I wonder if my Father and the others made it to the shelters," Sai said.

"I want to hurry up with this and go home," Kuzzy said.

Out of no where a Mobile Suite and a Mobile Armor flew into the colony before the Mobile Suite flew at the Strike.

"Mount the equipment before it's to late," Ramius ordered as Kira screamed as it flew at him.

"Kira!" Skyla yelled just as the Mobile Suite opened fire on him.

Kira quickly activated the shift phase armor and made the Strike to stand up just the attack hit the Gundam. It was then that much to all of their surprise a Warship blasted through a hill in the colony.

"Look it's the Archangel!" Ramius told them surprised.

'Great,' Skyla thought, 'first 4 mobile suites and now a warship. What next? Kira becoming an Earth Forces Officer?'

They all gasp when the enemy Mobile Suite once again opened fire on them.

"Hit the dirty!" Ramius ordered as she tackled both Skyla and Mirallia to the ground before the Strike kneeled to protect them.

Just then the warship opened fire on the enemy mobile suite as those on the ground stood up.

'Kira,' Skyla thought with worry.

The Strike ready the cannon to fire at the enemy Mobile Suite.

"Wait, that's to..." Ramius tried to tell Kira, but it was to late when he opened fire.

The enemy was hit in the arm, however, the blast not only took the arm, but also made a hole in the colony wall. The enemy was quick to retreat from the colony much to everyone's relief. The Strike bind down before it held out it's hand for them to climb into.

Abroad the Archangel!

When they were on the warship the Strike once again bend down and let them all climb out of it's hands just as some Earth Forces Officers ran up to them.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" a female voice called.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," Ramius greeted as the officers came to a stop.

"It's a tremendous relief to see that your safe," the ensign told her as she saluted.

"You as well," Ramius agreed as she returned the salute before they lowered their arms, "I'm pleased that you protected the Archangel. You do realized that you saved us?"

Just then the cockpit of the Strike opened and Kira came down from it on a rope like thing.

"Come on," a male voice said, "well, some one tell me what's going on here? He's just a kid. Just started shaving and he's piloting that thing.

Once he touched the ground Skyla and the others ran over to him.

"Amazing," Tolle and Mirallia said.

Skyla gave Kira a smile before she hugged him and he returned the hug, happy to see that his friends where alright.

"Lt Ramius, what's going on?" Badgiruel asked.

"Wow, what a surprised," another male voice said making ever to look over to see a young man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing some kind of suite walking up to them. Once he reached them he saluted the officers. "I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th orbital fleet at your service. It's an honor."

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of sector 2, 5th special division," Ramius told him as she, too, saluted, "I'm a crew member of this ship."

"I'm Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the same division," Badgiruel greeted as she also saluted.

All three officers lowered their arms.

"I would like permission to come abroad this vessel," Mu told them, "may, I ask who's in command around here?"

"The Captain and all of the superior officers perished in battle, therefor, I believe it's Lt Ramius who's in command," Badgiruel answered making Ramius to look at her in shock. "Only about a dozen of us are left sire, mostly non commission officers. Fortunately, I was in the shift and managed to survived."

"You mean that the captain...it can't be."

"Ah, man what an unmediated disaster," Mu said with a sigh, "in any case, please grant me permission Lt Ramius? The ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy and was downed."

"Oh, ah, sure," Ramius answered, "permission granted."

"And who's that?" Mu asked as he looked at Kira.

"As you can see he's a teenage civilian," Ramius answered, "for some reason he and the mahogany haired girl were in the factory district during the attack. I brought them abroad the G-Weapon. The boy's name is Kira Yamato and the girl's name is Skyla Etoile. Thanks to Kira's efforts we were successful in defeating the ZAFT GINN. In addition to insuring this last unit."

"What?" Badgiruel asked, "fought off a GINN? That kid actually did it?"

"I came to this place as an escort for the young officers who were specially trained to pilot it," Mu told them, "where can I find them?"

"The bombs detonated near the control booth where the captain was welcoming them at that every moment so they were also..."

"Yes," Mu said with a sigh, "I see."

He then walked up to both Kira and Skyla were they stood with their friends.

"What?" Kira asked, "what's the matter?"

"Is something wrong sir?" Skyla asked next.

"So tell me?" Mu asked, "your both coordinators?"

"Huh?"

"What?" Badgiruel asked in confusion.

"Yes," they both answered.

At that moment some soldiers pointed their guns at Kira and Skyla making Tolle to move to stand in front of them.

"What do you think your doing?" Tolle asked angrily.

"Tolle," Kira whispered.

"Kira and Skyla both are coordinators, but not an enemy," Tolle went on, "didn't you just see for yourselves what just happened?" Skyla clinged to Kira's arm a bit afraid. "You must be out of your minds, all of you!"

It was that that Ramius walked forward.

"Lower your riffles men," she ordered and they did just that. "Lieutenant, I request an explanation," Badgiruel told her.

"If you think about it," Ramius started to explain, "it's no great mystery. After all the Heliopolis colony is controlled by a neutral nation. It would make since to find some coordinators who decided to take refuge here in order to avoided any involvement in the war." Ramius turned to look at the two teens. "Am I wrong Kira, Skyla?"

"No, your right," they both answered.

"Especially since I'm a first generation coordinator," Kira went on.

"First generation?" an officer asked a worker.

"Which means of course that your parents are naturals," Mu stated before he looked at Skyla, "and you?"

"My Mother's a natural, but my Father was a coordinator," Skyla answered.

"That's must be hard," Mu said with a thoughtful look, "not knowing if your a first or second generation."

"A combination of the two sir," Skyla told him.

"A polite young girl," Mu told her before looking back at the other officers and workers. "Well, I apologize. Didn't intend to cause such a fuse. I was only curious that's all. Nothing more then that."

"Lieutenant La Flaga," Ramius said.

"As we made our here," Mu started, "I'd watch the guys who was suppose to pilot this thing run through a bunch of simulations and they really has to struggle just to get it to move." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, oh, man."

"So then," Badgiruel started, "what do we do now?"

"What do we do?" Mu asked, "I just been shot down and the Le Creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony. He's diffidently a prescient fallow. If you ask me, we can't afford to waste to much time here."

Mu then walked off leaving them all behind to think over what he has just said before they all started to walk through the docking bay while Kira moved the Strike. When they were inside the bay they saw that there was another mobile suit on broad making them all to gasp.

"That's the GAT-X106 Knightmare," Ramius told them.

"What are we going to do with it seeing as it doesn't have a pilot?" Badgiruel asked.

"I'll think of something," Ramius answered before she turned back to the teens just as Kira joined them again. "Come with me and I'll show you to where your staying while your on broad."

The teens nodded their heads before they followed her through the ship.

Barracks!

Much to their friends surprise both Kira and Skyla were sound asleep in the bunks they were given while they were on broad the warship. Skyla's bunk was next to Kira's though Mu had made a joke about the way they act around each other like they were a couple, but their friends has told him that the two were like Brother and Sister and that they weren't a couple.

"I'm impressed that they can sleep at a time like this," Kuzzy told the others as they watched them.

"Kira's exhausted and you know how Skyla is," Mirallia said to Kuzzy, "what happened today was really difficult for Kira, you know?"

"It was tough yeah," Kuzzy answered, "well, I guess it's hard to argue against that, but..."

"Just what are you getting at Kuzzy?" Sai asked.

"Nothing, really, but when it comes to Kira or even Skyla all we can say is it's tough on them and we just leave it at that," Kuzzy answered, "Kira was telling us how he rewrite the OS for that thing, right? When do he do that?"

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"I can't see Kira having preview knowledge of that thing," Kuzzy answered again, "so then when did he have time to rewrite to OS? I'd suspected for a while that Kira and Skyla were coordinators. Those coordinators who were past of a bio-genetic engineering can do these's mind blowing things, but to them it's just a little bit tough and doesn't that mean that all of those ZAFT guys are like that as well. And that's who the Earth Forces are fighting. Do they stand a chance?"

The group talked a bit longer so when Kira and Skyla woke up they, too, joined into the conversations when Murrue Ramius came up to them.

"What can we do for you?" Mirallia asked.

"I would like to speak to Kira and Skyla," Ramius answered.

Both Kira and Skyla walked out of the room along with Ramius.

"What do you need?" Skyla asked.

"I would like for Kira to pilot the Strike again and for you to pilot the Knightmare," Ramius answered.

"We're not going to do it," Kira and Skyla answered.

"Please don't get us any more involved in this then you already have?" Kira asked.

"Look Kira, Skyla..."

"Yeah, you maybe right in saying that there's a war going on outside our world, but we don't want any part of it," Kira interrupted, "we don't want anything to do with your war. That's why we choice to live in natural territory! And you still..."

Ramius looked off to the side.

**LT Ramius! LT Ramius! Please report to the bridge at once.**

Ramius at once walked over to a com-link.

"Yes?" she asked, "what's the matter?"

"_Mobile Suits approaching_," Mu answered, "_get back up here and assume command. Your the Captain_."

"Hold it?" Ramius asked in shock, "I am?"

"_I have seniority, but I don't know the first thing about this ship_," Mu answered.

"I understand," Ramius said with a sigh, "then get the Archangel ready for take off. All hands to level 1 battle satiation. What about your Mobile Armor LT?"

"_Negative_," Mu answered, "_not ready_."

"Then LT La Flaga take command of the CIC," Ramius ordered before she turned back to Kira and them, "you heard for yourselves. We're entering battle again and with the shelters on hawser level 9, I can't let you leave the ship now. Let's just hope that we can get out of this satiation and escape Heliopolis."

"Oh no," Mirallia said as she turned to look at Tolle. "Tolle."

"You people aren't being fair," Kira said.

"What Kira?" Ramius asked.

"Kira don't," Tolle told him.

"And I suppose that you'll tell us that there's only those two Mobile Suits on the ship and that Skyla and I are the only ones capable of operating them, right?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Ramius answered.

Skyla and Kira both looked at each other before they finally agreed to pilot the two Mobile Suits.

Launch Bay!

Skyla sat in the Knightmare rewriting the OS while Kira was getting ready to launch.

"_Now it's the Sword Striker_," Kira's voice sounded the com-link, "_a sword? That should prevent a repeat of last time. Ready Skyla_?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Kira," Skyla answered.

Once Kira was launched they moved the Knightmare to the launch catapult next.

"_Alright, Kiddo_," Mu's voice sounded over the com-link, "_your clear to launch_."

"Of course, LT," Skyla said, "Knightmare: Launching!"

With that said Skyla was pushed back in her set, but she quickly hit the phase shift armor button.

Battle Field!

Kira let out a gasp when he saw the Knightmare once it joined him to face the GINNs and Aegis, however, Kira wasn't the only one who let out a gasp cause the enemy pilots did as well. Most of the Knightmare was gold and white, but there was black and red here and there. Kira pulled out the Strike's sword as he faced a GINN while Skyla pulled out the Knightmare's beam riffle facing another GINN. The GINN that Kira was facing launched the first attack, but Kira dodge the blast to only have it hit a support beam.

"Kira, we have to get them out of the colony!" Skyla yelled over the com-link.

"_Right_," Kira agreed before the GINN once again fired at him, but Kira was able to dodge, "_there's no way I can risk hitting the colony. What do I do_?"

"Thank Kira," Skyla told him, "you can find away."

Kira smiled at Skyla's words as he glanced at her Mobile Suit that fired a blast at the GINN she was facing when he fired at her causing an explosion in the middle of them. Kira brought up an arm of the Strike and blocked the shot from the cannon that the enemy GINN had before he launch in for an attack, but the pilot dodge before he once again launched an attack at Kira. Skyla in the mean time was able to destroy the enemy GINN that she was facing quickly before she noticed the enemy heading for the Archangel.

"The Archangel!" Skyla shouted before she rushed in to protect the ship for she fired at the artillery that had been launched at the Archangel destroying them before she took on the GINNs unaware for what was happening with Kira. With the help of Mu the GINN was destroyed, but the blast had hit the shift of the Heliopolis making Skyla gasp in shock and fear. Skyla's eyes narrowed as a growl escape from her throat before she attacked the remaining GINN, but it ended up firing the last of the artillery, however, it ended up hitting the shift again. Skyla felt tears come to her eyes as she watch the colony fall apart, but when she heard Kira yell in shock she turned the Knightmare around to see the Strike being pulled out into space. "KIRA!"

Tears formed in Skyla's dark green eyes as she stared at the falling apart Heliopolis.

"_Skyla report back to the ship_," Ramius told her over the com-link.

"Yes, of course," Skyla answered with worry in her tone.

Skyla did as she was told to do and went back to the Archangel where she load the Knightmare back in it's place before she took it out after she shut down the phase shift and it returned to the gray color that it was before.

Changing Room!

Skyla sat in the pilot's changing room looking at the uniform that Mu had given her if she goes back out in the Knightmare and at the Earth Forces Uniform that Ramius had found as well telling her that if she was going to pilot the Knightmare then she would need it to clarify that she was a pilot of the Archangel. Skyla let out a sigh before she started to modify the Earth Forces Uniform to her liking. It wasn't long till Skyla was putting on a white tight v-neck tank top before she slipped on a light blue tennis mini skirt. She took a set on the bench and slipped on white knee high 5" heel boots and she then put on a pink modified Earth Forces jacket that she only button partly to her collar bones and she finished it up with a black belt around her waist. Once she was finished Skyla walked out of the changing room and headed for the mess hall.

Mess Hall!

Skyla let out a sigh before she walked in making the others to look at her. Mirallia was the first to hug her making the young blue haired girl to smile as she returned the hug. Once she hugged the others she noticed Kira and to her surprise Flay looking at her.

"Kira," Skyla greeted with a relived smile.

"Skyla," Kira greeted back with a look of shock, "why are you..."

"I want to protect the others Kira," Skyla answered before he could finish, "and if piloting the Knightmare is the only way then I'll do just that."

Skyla let out a gasp of shock when Flay out of nowhere hugged her.

"I don't believe it," Flay said, "I'm so glad to see you, Skyla."

"Hey, Flay," Skyla greeted as she returned the hug.

When Flay pulled away she took in Skyla's new look and squealed in delight.

"I love the style," she told Skyla with glee.

"Thanks," the Knightmare pilot thanked.

"Though I have to say that pink is soooooo not your color," Flay stated as she grimace making Mirallia laugh.

"Yeah, I know," Skyla agreed as she let out a sigh, "well, I better go."

"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"I was told to report to Captain Ramius if I decided to help out and protect the Archangel," Skyla answered as she turned around before she glanced over her left shoulder. "However, I just wanted to make sure that you guys were ok and Kira made it back to the ship."

Kira and the others watched as Skyla walked out of the mess hall.

Bridge!

Skyla let out a sigh before she walked onto the bridge making everyone there to look at her. Ramius smiled as the young coordinator walked up to her.

"I see you decided to help us," she said.

"I'm only going to pilot the Knightmare to protect my friends," Skyla stated.

Mu came up to her with a smile of his own before he placed a hand on her head.

"I like the way you modified the uniform to fit your personality and all," Mu told her.

"Thank you, LT La Flaga," Skyla thanked.

"You may leave now Skyla," Ramius told her, "go back to your friends."

"Yes Captain," the young female pilot agreed before she turned on her heels and walked off the bridge.

Mu and Ramius looked at each other with a concern look on both of their faces, but they didn't say anything.

Barracks!

Skyla walked into the barracks where Kira and the others where waiting for her.

"Wish they let us know where the ship was headed," Kuzzy said once Skyla joined them.

"Well, they changed course didn't they?" Sai asked, "ZAFT could still be after them."

"Their intent to get this ship and that mobile suit," Tolle added, "so I bet chya their still hunting us down."

"Their still doing what?" Flay asked, "you mean, we're less safe now that we're on broad?" She looked at Sai in shock "Say it isn't so?"

"Well, would you whither be stuck on that broken life boat?" Mirallia asked her.

"N-not exactly," Flay answered as she clinged to Sai.

"I sure hope my parents are safe," Kuzzy stated after a few minutes.

"All distract were ordered to evacuate," Sai told him, "I'm sure their ok."

Skyla let out a sigh as she took off the pink jacket that she was wearing after she removed the belt placing it on her bed. Skyla gently picked up a golden heart locket that she had on a silver chain around her neck before opening it to reveal a brown shoulder length haired girl who's eyes matched Skyla's mahogany orbs smiling up at her on side while a mahogany haired woman smiled up at her as well from the other side.

"Kira Yamato?" Mu's voice asked making them all to look over.

Skyla closed the locket before she looked over to see Mu looking at Kira.

"Yes?" Kira asked.

"Mr Murdoch is pretty mad, you know?" Mu asked, "we don't have enough people so you maintain your machine, ok."

"My machine?" Kira asked in shock, "what? What do you mean my machine?"

"Let's just say that that's what's been decided," Mu answered, "fact is your the only one capable of piloting it." Skyla looked at Kira worried. "It can't be helped."

"Sure, I drove that thing twice only because I didn't have a choice," Kira told him, "look I don't want it to make people say I'm a soldier or any thing."

"So when the fighting starts again your gonna to refuse to use it, is that going to be you last words, huh?" Mu asked, "at the moment you, Skyla, and I are the only ones that can protect this ship."

"But I don't think it's..."

"Kira, you have the power to make a difference don't chya?" Mu interrupted with a question, "then why not put it to good use?" Skyla looked down knowing that he was saying as a good reason. "We have precious little time including time to think it over."

Mu turned around to walk away, but Sai sat forward a bit more.

"Sir!" Sai called out, "excuse me? Where is this ship heading now?"

"To a Eurasian Military base," Mu answered, "we'll be lucking if they let us in without a fuss."

Skyla watched as Mu walked off before she turned to Kira.

"It's not..." Kira started before he ran off.

"KIRA!" Tolle called out.

"Uh, what he'd say?" Flay asked, "hold on? What was that about? So that Kira guy he was in..."

Skyla couldn't take it anymore so she ran after Kira before Sai started talking.

Launch Bay!

Skyla ran up to see Kira looking at the Strike before she pushed off the ground and floated up to him thanks to the no gravity.

"I know how to operate the Mobil Suit, but that doesn't mean that I can fight in battle," Kira said to himself.

"Kira do what you think is right," Skyla told him making the poor boy jump before he turned around, "you don't have to pilot the Strike if you don't want to. LT La Flaga and I can handle protecting the ship."

Kira turned back around to face the Strike as Skyla stood next to him.

**_Silhouette Detected! Enemy Unit! Silhouette Detected! Level One Battle Satiation! All Military Personal take your positions at once_! _All Military Personal take your positions at once_!**

"I have to go Kira," Skyla said before she jumped over the railing and pushed off heading for the changing rooms to get into her pilot uniform.

Changing Room!

Skyla was just putting on a light blue and white Mobile Suit Pilot uniform when she heard one more thing that made her to stop.

"_Kira Yamato, to the bridge_!"

The young blue haired girl let out a sigh before she went back to getting ready. Skyla had just finishing getting dressed just when Kira walked in making her to look over at him making a shock look to appear on her face.

"Kira?" she asked.

"Hey, Skyla," Kira greeted before he looked at her uniform, "where are the pilot uniforms?"

"In the lockers that were assigned to the ones that where suppose to be piloting the Mobile Suits," Skyla answered.

Kira nodded before Skyla showed him to where the Strike original pilot's locker was and left to finish up by putting her Earth Forces Uniform away into the locker.

"Well, if that outfit is any indication," Mu's voice sounded from the door way, "I say that you decided to do it."

"You said so yourself LT," Kira said as Skyla appeared next to him, "that right now Skyla, you, and I are the only ones who can protect this ship." Skyla smiled at him before nodding, "It's not that I want to fight. All I want to do is protect the ship because of the people on board."

"It's the same for every body," Mu told him, "you won't find many people who want to fight for no reason at all. We fight because it's the only way to protect ourselves." Kira let out a sigh. "Ok, let me explain our strategy."

Both Kira and Skyla looked at him before they nodded once and listened in on the plan.


End file.
